Iris
by erin jaeger
Summary: It's not how you meant to tell him. [Hannes/You] [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Iris  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Hannes/You  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** None.

I thought of this the other day at work. Hannes deserves some love too. :)

xoxoxoxox

"Hannes!"

Hannes froze from his seat. He set his drink down as he turned to face you. "_Name_," a light pink hue tinged his cheeks, obviously from due to his drink of choice.

One of his comrades chuckled, elbowing him lightly in the side. "You're in trouble now."

"Hannes!" You waltzed up to the table, grabbing your husband by the ear. "I heard from Eren you were drinking on the job again." You tugged on his ear, a sign for him to stand up. "You should be ashamed." You sent a glare to the other men sitting at the small table. "All of you."

Hannes winced. "_Name_." He ignored the snickers of his friends as he let you drag him away from them. You stopped only once you were out of eye sight of the other men. He watched you put your hands on your hips, tapping your foot.

Hannes rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "_Name_." He sighed, "I just had a few drinks."

"You shouldn't be drinking when you are guarding the walls." You lightly poked his chest. "People are talking! They are calling the Garrison a bunch of drunken freeloaders!"

Hannes took a hold of your hands, holding them between the two of you. "I'm fine with that. As long as we are at peace. They can say what they want."

"I'm not." You looked at the ground. "I don't want our child growing up hearing such things about his father."

_Child?_ Hannes blinked. Did he hear you correctly? He quickly sobered up, "Child?"

You gasped, pulling a hand out of his grasp to cover your mouth. You didn't mean to tell him like this. "Hannes..."

Your husband only smiled, scooping you into a hug. He was really going to be a father! After years of trying and countless heart breaks, he was going to be a father.

You wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling his chest. "That's not how I meant to tell you."

"When did you find out?"

"Today. came over for a check up. I was on my way to find you when I ran into Eren and Mikasa." You peered up at him. "I lost my cool when I found out you were drinking on duty."

Hannes smiled, kissing the top of your head. "No more." He wanted his child to be proud of him. "Come on," he held your hand, lacing your fingers together. "Lets get you home." He squeezed your hand.

xoxoxoxox

People screamed as they ran in every direction. The titans had broken through the wall.

"Hannes!"

Hannes turned to the voice calling his name.

"I need you to get as many citizens to the ships as possible."

"But sir. My wi-"

"Hannes!" His commanding officer barked, "That's an order!"

Hannes swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't disobey an order. "Yes sir."

xoxoxoxox

You ran as fast as your feet would take you. "Hannes!" You cried out, your eyes darted around.

What in the world happened? You were in your kitchen making dinner when you heard a loud boom and the ground violently shook. You couldn't believe your eyes when you looked out your window. Titans?! Beyond the wall?!

"Hannes!" You tripped and you went flying to the ground. "Ugh..." You rubbed your head. "What?" Your eyes widened, you covered your mouth. You had tripped over a half eaten body.

You wanted to vomit. Tears formed at the corners of your eyes. Was this how it was going to end? Tremors wracked your body. You were never going to have the family you dreamed of...

"_Name_!"

"Ah!" Before you could think you felt your body being lifted into the air. "Hannes!" You held tightly onto your husband as you flew between buildings. "What happened?"

Hannes was relieved when he found you. He stumbled upon you trying to locate more civilians to escort to the ships. "A 60 meter titan appeared out of no where." He dodged a titan swiping at the two of you. "It broke the wall."

"Wh-ah!" You buried your face in the crook of his neck as you held on tighter.

"Almost there," he muttered more to himself then to you. A few moments passed before he gently placed you on the ground. "_Name_." He put his hands on your shoulders. "This ship is going to bring you to safety."

You shook your head. You weren't going to leave him!

"_Name_!" Hannes sighed, "Just please, don't argue with me for once." He leaned down gently kissing your lips. "Eren and Mikasa are over there." He nodded in their direction. "Take care of them... Carla is gone. I..." He choked on his words. "I couldn't save her." Shame filled his eyes.

"But, you saved them." You absentmindedly grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Promise me you won't do something stupid like get yourself killed?"

Hannes grinned, hooking his fingers underneath your chin to tilt your head up. "I swear." He quickly kissed you on the lips before urging you onto the boat. "I'll find you once we get everyone to safety."

"I love you."

Hannes nodded, "I love you too." He watched Armin run up to you, hugging you. The young boy pointed to his friends, leading you over to the children.

The ship slowly began its journey to the next wall.

Hannes could now focus on his task now he knew you were safe. He just needed to make sure he didn't break his promise to you and come back to you safe, otherwise you would never forgive him.

xoxoxoxox

I was originally going to write a sad ending but I hate writing depressing things. ;_; Maybe I'll get around to writing an alternate ending.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
